The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a fan-out semiconductor package, in which connection terminals may be extended outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor element is disposed.
In order to increase the performance of electronic device systems, it may be very important to implement inter-large scale IC (LSI) high-speed signal transmission, while speeding up transmission of signals inside LSIs. A recent trend towards high-end packages has spawned the development of wafer level packages (WLP) or the like, in which chips are embedded inwardly of distribution layers to speed up and stabilize signal transmission.
WLPs or the like refer to semiconductor packages having characteristics such as high speed, as well as compact size, reduced thickness, and high density. However, it may be difficult to reduce the loss of signals, which increases as the signals' transmission speed increases, using current structures of WLPs or through-substrate vias (TSVs) and insulating materials used therein.